Introduction. The SCEO-TMC proposes to fulfill three critical needs to preventing and responding to intentional and unintentional (natural) catasttophes at industtial facilities: 1. Highly qualified trainers a r e needed to assist during HDPT-related emergencies wherever they occur and whenever we are called up by the WETP or other federal or state emergency response-related agencies. Our SERTs will help fulfill that need. 2. High-hazard facilities represented by the USW/CWA need on-site teams of ivorkers who know how to audit site emergency response plans, use PSM programs to reduce high hazards, and conduct training for labor/management H&S committees to ensure that proper coordination, training and response procedures are in place. These teams also should have experience in site characterization and repeated practice in forming site safety plans with site workers, first responders and remediation workers. Our cadre will provide this training at high-hazard facilities. 3. At the highest risk facilities that are potential targets for terrorist attacks, all workers should receive HDPT-specific operations and awareness level training that will prepare them to respond quickly and effectively. Model-training programs are needed because these sites lack sufficient ttaining. Our HWWTP worker-trainers and our SERTs will provide this training.